That Night in the Cave
by artemis1234567
Summary: Fang and Max reflect on the night they had in the cave.  FAX.  My version of an add on in STWAOES.  Bad Title Good Story. NOW A TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my faithful readers! School starts on August 8****th**** where I live and we have to do that stupid required reading. Along with that, we have to do a project, so this is one of them. It's an "Add-on" to the end of Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. **

**Another thing. Are you Harry Potter Fans sad that (SPOILERS!!) Fred dies? I told my mum and I think she needs grief counseling now. . .**

**Oh yeah. . . I just got done reading Twilight and New Moon about a week and a half ago! Like many of you, I am obsessed with Edward Cullen. I got this bag that says "Blondes May Have More Fun, But Edward Prefers Brunettes!" to use as my school bag. **

**Sorry if my Author's note seemed choppy and random and "un-artemis-like. I'm having a hard time concentrating right now. Enjoy the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

We flew on from Dr. Martinez's house.

I mean _Mom's_ house.

It felt so weird calling her that now, even though she's always been the closest thing to a mother to me. It seemed, like, just yesterday that I had to come to her house so she could mend my clipped wing.

"Max? When are we going to land? I'm tired." the Gasman said. I shifted my wings to get beside the eight-year-old. "Soon," I said and shuffled his clean, blond hair. I wondered how long it would take for it to get caked in dirt again.

"There's a cave down there. It's secluded and everything, so we-"

"Okay, Nudge. If you shut up, we'll land." That was Iggy. Nudge stuck her tongue out at him, which was useless. Iggy's blind.

"Okay you guys, let's land."

The cave was quite roomy, compared to other caves we've been in.

"I'm beat," said the Gasman, sitting beside his sister, Angel. She was already asleep. Everyone else looked like they were too, except for Fang. I guess flying cross-country and over seas could take it out of you.

We did our routine hand stack and it seemed just as Iggy's, Nudge's, the Gasman's and Angel's head hit the floor of the cave, they were out. Fang was leaning on his elbow, his head against the gave wall. A fire was lit in front of him. It looked fresh, but looked like it would go out any minute.

I walked over to sit beside him.

"I'll take first watch," I said, gazing at the fire. "Get some sleep." I didn't know if we had to watch for something that wasn't there. As far as I knew, the flyboys had all been destroyed.

"Not sleepy," he said in his usual sentence-fragments. At least he wasn't the unusual chatter-box that he was a few weeks ago.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, then I looked at him. He was his normal, impassive self, but his body language said he was upset about something. I decided to take a guess at it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened in the cave the other night," I said in my most apologetic voice I could obtain. "I was just confused."

"Don't worry about it, I should be the one that's sorry," he said as he raised up to tend to the dimming fire.

"What do you mean, Fang?" I asked, confused.

"I shouldn't have done that in the first place." I think were both trying to avoid the use of the word 'kiss.' It was just one simple kiss. He used it to try to help me change my mind.

"I was just really confused."

"I just made it worse," he said leaning back on his elbows. "I mean, there you were, being pressured to save the world, and there I was trying to make you do against your will."

"I understand. You and the flock just wanted to find a home," I said as I glanced at him and to my knees.

"Still, none of us will be in your situation. We're just the side-kicks. You do the real fighting."

We sat in silence as the fire dimmed to just a glow. I was thinking about what he just said. Another few minutes passed.

"Hey, Max?" Fang asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"Are you still. . . Confused. . . About all that?"

"I'm not sure." I really didn't want to kiss him. That would provoke the 'weirdness' between us. I just sat there debating on my next move. I wasn't going to run off again, but I didn't want to say here.

Then I inched closer, like I was going to kiss him, and so did Fang. But, of course, I didn't. Instead, I just locked him in the tightest hug that I could muster the strength for and he did the same. Gang started rubbing my back in slow motions. I could just fall asleep right then and there.

I raised my head and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek and he did the same to my forehead. I put my head on his chest and dozed off. We stayed like that for awhile until I felt Fang put me down and lay beside me. We fell asleep.

We all awoke the next morning.

"Hey, Max? What's that on the back of your neck?" Fang asked and then pulled down my collar to see it better.

The others gathered to see and only one thought came to my head.

My expiration date.

**So do you think I'll get an A? How about an A plus?**

**I know it's not my best writing and I know I'm stating the obvious a lot. But remember, I'm writing this for my teachers that I'm pretty sure haven't read the story. (Or have they?)**

**I'm probably not going to continue this story, but who knows. Maybe one day I'll get really bored and decide to do another chapter.**

**I know a lot of you that have read my other story are wondering when I'm going to update. It won't be too long. It's just a really busy time of year right know.**

**Thanks to all those who take the time to review. You're the best!**

**-artemis1234567**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really bored today, as you may have guessed (because I'm posting another chapter to what was meant to be a oneshot). Where I live, school starts in two days, so I'm going to be really busy. We still haven't finished school shopping!**

**Some of you may find the middle of this chapter a little sad, but I promise there is a happy ending. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

"Oh, it's nothing!" I said and quickly threw my hand on the back of my neck to cover the markings.

Angel started looking at me weird, so I immediately tossed the thought of me being dead and thought of happy little rainbows and ponies. Times like these are when you don't want a six-year old mind reader in your flock, but I love her to death. Angel snickered and skipped to the cave entrance, followed by Iggy, the Gasman, and Nudge. Fang walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, his dark eyes gazing into mine as if looking for answers. He could read me like a book, so he knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I touched his hand to reassure him I was okay. He walked away, still looking unconvinced.

"Okay, guys. We're heading north today. Let's take off." Angel was first to go, followed the Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, then Fang. Thankfully, I was in the back. I didn't want anyone to see the numbers on my neck.

It was a long eight hours of flying with only two food breaks. We stopped in another national park. Everyone was settled on their tree branch and almost asleep, except for Angel. About fifteen minutes later, Iggy's, Nudge's, and the Gasman's breathing slowed and softened. Fang wasn't asleep; he was just resting his eyes.

"Max, I can't sleep," Angel said and flew over to my branch. I held out my arms for her to come in them. She put her head on my shoulder and then I hummed a soft, quiet lullaby to her as her breathing slowed. A few minutes later, she was asleep. Fang then opened his eyes and sat up.

"That was pretty. Where'd you hear it?"

"I just hummed it as it came along."

I laid Angel down beside me.

"Hay, Fang?" I asked, preparing what I was going to say.

"Yeah, Max?" I took a deep breath.

"If you wake up and find me unconscious, or. . . Dead, - promise me you'll leave me and you and the flock will finish saving the world."

"Max, I couldn't leave you again, not even if I wanted to. So stop thinking like that and get some sleep." Fang turned to his side. I took his advice and tried to sleep. But before I closed my eyes, I said a silent prayer to myself.

Everyone woke up the next morning except for Max. They all figured she was still asleep.

"It's been an hour. I think we should wake her up now," Nudge said, flying over to Max's branch. The rest did the same.

"Max! Wake up!" Angel cried cheerfully, hugging Max's neck. She wouldn't move. Fang picked her up and carried her against a tree trunk, her head leaning on her shoulder.

"Iggy? Is she still breathing?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I- I can't tell," Iggy said, pulling his fingers from her neck. "But she's still warm."

"MAX! WAKE UP!" Fang yelled, shaking her shoulders. She was still. He jolted back, looking terrified. Max was gone. She was dead and there was probably nothing they could do.

"What are we going to do?" the Gasman asked. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"I have an idea. . ." Nudge trailed.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"You know those fairytales that Jeb told us when we were little? Like Snow White and Sleeping beauty? Both of them were either dead or sleeping, but they came back to life. Do you know where I'm going?"

"So are you saying one of us has to kiss Max?" the Gasman asked, looking disgusted.

"I guess that's one way to put it. . ."

"Do you think it'll work? I thought fairytales weren't true."

"I'd say it's worth a try."

"So that leaves us to one question. Who's gonna do it?" All their heads turned to Fang, who had a fake surprised look on his face.

"Who? Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"DUH!"

Fang walked over to Max, brushing the hair away from her face. He looked at her, mentally preparing himself for the fact that it might not work.

He pressed his lips against hers, and left them there for a few second, taking in the memory because this could be the last time he could kiss her. He pulled away, looking at her face. It was still expressionless.

A few moments passed.

Her eyes popped open.

She was alive.

**So what'd ya think. Yup, Max is alive again. I just couldn't let her die now, could I?**

**This might be the last time you hear from me in awhile, because of the earlier mentioned school. But I'll try to keep you updated on my profile.**

**Review, Review, Review!! Thanks much to those who do!**

**-artemis1234567**


	3. Author's Note Please Read

Hello all of my faithful readers! I am putting this up on most of my stories so all of you will get this note.

I am so very sorry for not updating my stories in forever. I kinda got out of Twilight and Maximum Ride because one of my friends has started reading Percy Jackson & The Olympians. I was so busy having to explain everything to him that I got side-tracked. But no worries. I am back into both of them now.

Now back to the subject. I will try to post one chapter to one of my stories in a few days _if_ I have time. Notice the big IF. I just noticed that I was neglecting my stories and my home page (thanks to you reviewers that still read my stories. If it wasn't for you, I would have totally forgotten about them all!! Thanks so much!!), so that's why I'm telling you this. Please, do not _expect_ a new chapter. I _might_ have a new chapter up in a few days on a Late Night Talk.

That Night In the Cave was meant to be a oneshot, but I turned it into a twoshot. So as of right now, That Night In the Cave is finished.

Also, I'm starting to update my home page every once in a while. That is where you will get the latest news about my stories.

Thanks so much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. You Rock!!!!

-artemis1234567


End file.
